The present invention utilizes a part of the technology described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,419,186 and 4,613,363 both invented by the present inventor. The steps applied in the present invention relate to the compaction of fine particles and comprise mixing the fine particles with sufficient water, pressing and stirring the mixture several times to form aggregates and then compacting the aggregates under a momentary pressure in the range from about 800 to 1600 kg per sq cm whereby some of the added water is squeezed out, to a continuous ribbon about 5 cm thick. Such pressure is achieved by means of smooth double rolls. The obtained ribbon is divided into compacted moist single bodies.